I Would Do Anything For His Love
by I'mLovingItXxxx
Summary: Michael escaped from Smith Grove with some unlikely cargo. Maya after being brutally raped and kidnapped by two different people, wakes up to be in the most unlikely and strangest of places with the most strangest person possibly alive. She falls in love and desperately wants him to love her back, but as both are sociopaths and insane, nothing is ever as simple as it seems. MxOC
1. Escaping

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction that I am planning on ACTUALLY finishing so if you have any ideas, criticism or problems about the story, be nice and constructive ;) Don't forget to review, did you like it, hate it :P I OWN NOTHING apart from Rose and the crazy girl at the end of the chapter #yoloswag**

_Soon. Soon. I'll see you soon. _Michael kept thinking, sitting alone in his room. He kept thinking about what his nurse, Rose, had said to him, how she was only leaving for a little while and that she'd be back soon, but she hadn't come back. WHY hadn't she come back? She should've told him where she had gone. But she hadn't. He rubbed his hand over his mask, it was one of the masks he made and he liked wearing it because Rose liked it. And he liked Rose. Although 'like' wouldn't be the appropriate word. He tolerated Rose. Rose was the only one who didn't pressure him to remove his mask, who didn't press for an answer to inane questions. In fact, Rose had never asked him one, and in return for this he would remove his mask and allow her to see his face. _You're so handsome Michael. _That's what she had said. She sounded and even looked like his Mother, that's why he liked her so much.

Michael was aware of his diagnosis of catatonic behaviour, despite how false it was, when another orderly entered his cell he remained staring at the wall and didn't even acknowledge their presence. It wasn't Rose, so he didn't care who it was. He wanted Rose. "Hey Mikey, my favourite fuckin' psycho!" A tiny man, with a Southern accent and ginger beard, slurred as he staggered into his cell. Michael knew who this was. This was Billy. He was a hillbilly hick (and one of his security guards) that enjoyed taunting Michael, and though he liked to think he did, Michael didn't pay attention to what he said.

"Hey fucker, you listenin' to me? You fuckin' listenin' to me you li'le faggot" Billy had moved right into Michaels face, so close his breath was moving Michael's blonde, long hair. Michael could smell the whiskey on his breath and was fully aware of the intrusion of his personal space, but he was still motionless and remained staring at the wall. "You seen that new patient across the hall from ya, Mikey? She is one fine piece of crazy ass, baby" Billy moaned while he touched himself through his uniform – trying to 'demonstrate' just how fine she was. Michael hated the sick fuck and despite murdering majority of those living in his family home and a nurse, he had never raped someone which he knew Billy had.

"She was fine lemme tell you, maybe I'll drop her in ya cell! Let you have a go, big fella" Billy licked his lips and smirked "But you wouldn't know nothin' about that. You wouldn't know nothin' about fuckin' a woman, would ya faggot?" He laughed hysterically. Michael didn't show even a hint of emotion, despite his slowly growing annoyance. True, he wouldn't know anything about that, Dr Loomis had taken the time to give him the 'Birds and Bee's Talk' but he hadn't cared and even if he did he was unable to act on it.

"But ya know who's got a nice little ass?" Billy paused, daring him to answer. When Michael didn't even look his way, he continued "That nurse of yours, Rose! I wouldn't mind bangin' her till-" Billy let out a shriek as he was flung into the wall, sending Michael's many mask flying. Michael stood there, rage seething from every pore in his body. He talked about his Rose. He'd come to think of Rose as his mother, the only one who really cared about him. He talked about touching Rose like _that _and he reached his breaking point.

He grabbed Billy by his neck and lifted him to his own great height. He felt the familiar urge to kill, the one he had felt 15 years ago on Halloween. He smirked behind his mask. "M-M-Mikey I was just kidding, y-you know I was M-Mik-" SLAM. The sound echoed as Michael slammed Billy's head against the wall. His voice just pissed Michael off more. "PLEASE MICHAEL!" Billy begged and was rewarded with his head once more slammed against the wall.

Michael looked around, there was nothing he could use as a weapon in here – Dr Loomis had made sure of it. _Oh well_, he shrugged, _we'll do this the old-fashioned way. _He abruptly dropped Billy who had long fell silent due to Michael's vice-like grip on his throat and the throbbing pain in his head.

Michael lifted his booted foot and with as much strength he could get in the limited space, he brought it down on Billy's head. Billy opened his mouth to scream but Michael's foot, once more, came down across his face. Michael felt teeth break under his foot and Billy's nose collapse as he brought his boot down again.

Billy's lip broke open the fourth time and cheek bones shattered the fifth. Michael wouldn't stop until he was dead.

Michael stepped out of his cell once he was done, Billy was long dead. The drunk fool hadn't locked his cell, making the act of escaping that much easier. Rose would be alright here, now Billy was gone. It was nearly Halloween and he had _things_ to do. Things being the massacre he had planned for Halloween night and the search for his baby sister Angel. He hadn't thought about her much but now he was nearly free he did, he had to admit he was curious.

He looked down the hallway and started his slow descent towards the door at the end. He was in no rush – he never was. He knew what his goal was and nothing was going to stop him, however when he heard angry shrieks from the room in front of him, he stopped. He walked over to the door and saw it was open…Billy had been in here too. He looked in and the sight before caused minor surprise. A girl with ebony hair and small height was throwing herself against every wall in her room, any object she got close too was thrown as she thrashed around violently. Michael stood quietly, never looking away from her. If he had, he would have seen the overturned table and broken chair, the ripped open mattress on the other side of the room and the bedframe dented. He'd never seen another person act as he had as child before and standing there, he realised why people thought him so interesting.

Curiosity got the best of him, and when he stepped into the room the girl looked up from where she was convulsing on the floor. Her long hair was concealing her eyes but not lips when she looked up at him. Michael noticed how pink her lips where against her otherwise pale skin, how plump they are. He felt a sense of dominance as he watched her as so many had watched him – she was the wild animal now, the unpredictable one. And predictable was something she definitely something she wasn't. As Michael took another step towards her, her lips smiled and he caught a view of perfectly white, straight teeth as she said "Beautiful" then she let out an ear piercing that caused even Michael to wince before she collapsed backwards on the floor.

Michael stood for a while in the doorway before cautiously approaching her motionless form, as if expecting her to start screaming again. When she remained still when he was standing over her, he crouched down. He could see her face; she had large eyes that he hoped he would see the colour of soon, high cheekbones with a faint pink tone and her nose was round, not big at all. He looked down, his blue eyes raked over the baggy white t-shirt that was part of patient uniform but noticed the white pants they all wore, were removed and Dark purple handprints were beginning to litter the bottom of her thighs and god knows where else.

Michael knew Billy had been here, had viciously raped her before going into Michael's room to boast about it. He grazed one of the bruises with his finger and when she winced he snatched his hand away. She was fascinating, so much like him but so different.

Another sound from outside in the hallway disturbed him and he decided he had been here too long. He easily picked the tiny girl up and pulled her top down enough to cover her pelvis and come mid-thigh.

The girl pressed against him as he left Smith Grove.


	2. Interesting Introductions

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think darlings! ;) I am very aware that I swear a lot in my stories, but what the hey? I rated this story as an M which it is, also I feel it is necessary to convey certain characters so #yoloswag I don't own Halloween, only Maya **

Maya sat up, putting a small hand to her head and threading it through her black hair. Her head spun and the pain inside it threatened to make her pass out again. She turned her head and immediately regretted it when the pain spiked through her fore head, "FUCK" she hissed.

She had had another incident that was painfully obvious to her; she always got these headaches after she had had one and she hadn't had one in three weeks. She shifted slowly, moving her feet so she could hoist herself onto her knees. She noticed the harsh wood floor below her and winced when she scraped her knee against it. This wasn't the sanitarium.

Maya's face scrunched up in annoyance/confusion, "Where the actual FUCK am I?"

Once she could move her head without feeling it would explode, she took in her surroundings. Rotted wood walls, bits of broken furniture and a single window had been boarded up. It was some serious Cabin in the Woods shit right here. But it wasn't threatening.

That was, until, she noticed a simple table with a knife delicately placed on top of it. Maya looked at it and gulped.

"That's a big BIG knife" She shuffled back away from it. She disliked knives; it was what her mother would threateningly wave at her from the kitchen when Maya didn't do something she wanted, the way she wanted. She hated the bitch. Her weapon of choice was a nail gun, she'd found in her garage. She killed the bitch, the bitch's son and her father.

"What the hell have you done now, Maya? What the fuck have you done?" Maya asked herself softly, grounding the bottom of her palm into her forehead, "All they said at the hospital was to be good 'till your trial but NO. We're stuck in some fucking cracked up cabin and you don't even know how we got here!" She slowly began knocking her palm against her forehead and got harder with every knock.

"Idiot. Idiot. IDI-ot…" she trailed off quietly. She was aware of someone in the room now, their inquisitive eyes staring at her.

With her arm still raised in the air to strike herself, she very slowly turned her head until she was facing the person and her mouth dropped when she saw who exactly the person was.

He was around 6,7, dressed in a blue mechanics uniform with an orange papier-mâché mask on his face. He had long shoulder length hair which was dirty blonde and his eyes were a cold blue and held a flicker of curiosity. Fuck, Maya gulped.

She laughed nervously to no one in particular and brought her arm down next to her, she looked to her side and saw a door, it was a long shot but she could try it. When she stood up, the mask man however took a step closer to her.

It was now or never. "So…um...Hi" Maya broke the silence before disrupting it further by running away screaming, towards the door.

Michael found it mildly amusing, it was almost comical but since he had hardly any ability to emotionalize he didn't think about it too much.

He followed her to the door as her screams still carried through the air, his long legs enabling him to get there before her. He stood in front of the door, his height covering it from her view. The girl looked up at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were like the forest they were in now, welcoming and provided amity. But there was no welcome in them now.

The girl had stopped screaming and was staring up at him in defeat and frustration. She wouldn't look away from him, not even to blink.

Michael realised what she was doing almost immediately. She was challenging him, daring him to look away. He smirked under his mask, HE was in control here.

They continued their staring competition until the girl sagged in defeat. Michael smirked again and pointed back to the direction they had come. The girl stomped her foot childishly and poked her tongue out, "Make me" She closed her eyes and poked her nose up at him with her arms crossed.

This girl was something else.

Michael shrugged and picked her up by her legs and swung her over his shoulder. The girl gasped and started pounding on his back, "DROP ME RIGHT NOW YOU MORON"

What poor choice of wording, Michael thought. He directly let go of her and she slid down his body and dropped onto the floor. She huffed and looked up at him, "Do you have to be so literal?" She crossed her arms and sulked.

Michael went back to watching her, he –even though he shouldn't have- looked at her legs. The bruises were bright blue now, and he couldn't help himself as his eyes travelled up them. He drunk her in but when he got to her chest he gasped, she had no bra on and her nipples had hardened from the temperature in the cabin. Unconsciously, Michael licked his lips. He'd never felt emotions like these before, there was never anyone he was interested in to bring this emotions out of him.

"Excuse me!" His eyes met the ones of his amused hostage. "My eyes are up here you know" She giggled and Michael blushed even though she couldn't see it. She smiled at him, the angry girl from earlier gone.

"What's your name?" His hostage inquired. Michael didn't say anything, except look at her. He waited for the girl to catch on that he doesn't speak and that he wouldn't. It took her a while but when she realised, understanding flooded her eyes and she smiled sweetly, "Oh! You don't speak?" Michael merely blinked – it was an inane question but he knew it was necessary for her to understand.

"Well…can you show me?" The girl asked. Michael cocked his head, not understanding. She saw this and elaborated, "You know, write it down? Paper?"

Michael understood. He dug around in the mechanic uniform, that he had stolen on the way here and handed her a newspaper clipping.

She looked at it and read it out loud to herself, then locked back at him, "Yeah, what about it?"

Michael pointed at the name in bold on the headline; she read it out loud, "Michael Myers…your name is Michael Myers?" She glanced up at him and Michael slowly blinked. _Yes. _

"I'm Maya" She said back. She looked thoughtful a second, "Michael? Are you going to let me go?" Inane question. Michael looked into her eyes and did nothing. _No. _

Maya closed her eyes and bit her lip. He heard her mutter to herself "…might as well have some fun with it" She opened her eyes and they had a playful glitter to them.

Michael cocked his head. He took a step back suddenly at what she did next.

Maya had slipped her hand into her the neckline of her top and started caressing her breasts, moaning sinfully at Michael as he watched, frozen like a deer in the headlights. She moaned his name and his eyes widened further. Why was she doing this?

He felt the tightness in his pants and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move his eyes from her and she continued and he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her.


	3. Awks

**I know you guys are thinking, WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING ABOUT MAYA GETTING ALL SLUTTY WITH MIKEY? But do not worry your pretty little heads all shall be revealed. So all the original stuff, I don't own Halloween only Maya! #yoloswag**

_Fool. You're a fucking fool, Maya. _Maya stared straight ahead at the wall in the corner in which Michael had placed her. She felt like a child in the naughty corner, Michael certainly treated her like one. Maybe that's what she was though. After all she had childishly and unnecessarily teased Michael by groping herself.

She groaned out loud. When Michael had approached her it was like a bucket of water had been thrown over her. She dropped her hand from her breasts almost immediately and stared at Michael's stomach for the longest time. Then slowly, slowly she lowered herself onto her back and stared up at the half caved –in ceiling. Not caring at all she was flashing her lady parts off to him one bit. What was she doing? She didn't understand.

Neither did Michael. He was confused and lowered himself onto his knees beside her. He titled his head at her but she continued to be silent. It was only when she felt his hand ghost down her thigh when she started screaming. Hyperventilating. She became hysterical while Michael knelt watching her, his hand held beside his head like he'd burnt it.

It wasn't until she had started pulling at her hair, ripping at her face that he reacted. She always hurt herself during her panic attacks; it was natural to her now. But Michael didn't like it. Not. At. All. He ferociously grabbed her wrists and brought them into the air above her head. But her tantrum continued. Her legs and body thrashed in different directions as her eyes rolled back into her head. She was in darkness, not exactly welcoming but familiar black that she'd been subjected to since her youth.

_SMACK_

And just like that she was out of the darkness and staring into the angry blue eyes of Michael Myers. His pupils dilated…the blue stormy. That's when she realised, he hadn't been pervishly touching her legs – just trying to cover her pelvis. His hand raised over her backside and the familiar sting of a fresh slap. Michael had spanked her. FUCKING SPANKED HER.

Then he had placed her or forced her into the corner of shame in which she sulked for an hour and a half. Back in the present, Maya cringed. She felt sorry for Michael, not many people understood what was wrong to her. She hardly did herself and just put it down to her insanity. She suffered severely from panic attacks from a young age – or more accurately when her mother started using her as a punch bag.

The abuse had carried on until her brother joined in and it all turned sexual. Her father didn't care and he made sure Maya knew it. Her mother's excuse for it all was that she was the devils spawn and copied the crazy Christian mother from Carrie; making her recite the bible. _Bitch. _Maya spat. It wasn't until after she had killed them all that she was diagnosed with split personality disorder and schizophrenia; hence the sudden groping and lack of sudden groping in the space of ten minutes.

"Michael?" Maya called. Her back was facing the doorway, but she had heard him enter. She was used to listening. She smiled at the wall, the smile directed at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Michael, I'm sorry…do-" Maya stopped. "Do you forgive me?"

And that's when it all hit Maya. She was alone. In god knows where. With a psychopath. She was one too but that wasn't really the point here.

A giant hand clamped over her shoulder and hoisted her up roughly. Maya yelped. Shit. She was turned around and she stood there with her eyes tightly shut. A tap to the skin beside her eyes made her open one and take Michael in.

His eyes had returned to the light blue they were, the pupils back to normal. He nodded slowly and Maya took this as her apology was forgiven. Her smile returned to her face, "Thank you Michael" He let go. She looked down at the floor.

"Um…before…I know you were just trying to cover my um…" Maya blushed bright red. "…area down there…I shouldn't off lashed out like that" She shook her head. Michael continued to stare. Saying nothing. As always.

/

When Maya had started screaming like that, he was so confused. Maya had wanted him to touch her…didn't she? Her body language suggested so but when he had approached her she'd closed herself off from him. Her eyes clouded over and she withdrew from him. She had teased him. Mild rage filled him.

Michael had some past experiences with hysterical women but never women…that hysterical. Maya had lain on the ground, perfectly still. Her beautiful eyes staring up into the caved in roof.

While she was otherwise occupied, he took the opportunity to take her in. She was what men would call sexy and mothers sweet looking. Michael wasn't sure what she was. But he had not known many women and those he had were the nurses at Smith Grove, related to him or girls he despised. As his eyes wandered innocently, he noticed that her shirt had ridden up.

Under his mask Michael blushed. He could see EVERYTHING. Even though he wasn't sure what everything was, he had a fairly good idea of what made a woman different from a man and how a child was made.

He'd never seen…there before. It was strange and he knew nothing about it. Looking there, he felt like he was doing something wrong, like a child caught in the act. He also thought Maya wouldn't appreciate this either. So he made the move to cover her pelvis but as his hand grazed her thigh, she had started convulsing. Reaching up to lash at him, then when it was unsuccessful, herself.

Michael grabbed her wrists but was forced to spank her when she didn't respond. Michael didn't like to beat women, but he would beat Maya if she didn't do what was good for her or what he said.

She then sulked in the corner he had put her in and he was surprised by her stubbornness.

Now here they were. Everything was quiet, neither spoke after Maya's apology. But of course she had to ruin it when she reached up for his mask.


End file.
